Il pleut, l'Obscurité gagne du terrain
by Lyssiae
Summary: Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Azenet cours, il cours aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent.


Petite fiction sur les Patrick

Un peut à la marvel, plusieurs fictions seront reliées entre elles

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Azenet cours, il cours aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent.

Il cours parce qu'il à peur.

Il cours parce qu'il doit fuit.

Il cours parce qu'il doit vivre.

Il cours parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Il sait qu'il est suivit, il sait que si il s'arrête, s'en est fini. Alors Azenet cours, il cours jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Il cours jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent.

Ses yeux commencent à le piquer affreusement, mais il n'a pas le temps de pleurer. Il lui faut se relever, et courir.

Courir, encore et toujours.

Parce qu'il est juste derrière lui.

Alors Azenet cours.

Mais il ne peut pas courir éternellement, parce qu'il est humain.

Et parce que les humains sont faible.

Si faibles.

Il arrive.

Azenet à peur, mais il ne peut plus courir. Alors il fait face.

Il est la.

« Nidhögg...»

Azenet est pétrifié, il veux reculer, mais il ne peut pas.

Sa fin est proche, il le sent.

Cette fois, il autorise quelques larmes à couler, après tout, ce sont ses dernières...

L'immense créature s'approche, lentement. Il veux jouer avec sa proie, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas chassé.

Azenet le sait, il l'entend ricaner.

Il soupire, à quoi bon lutter. Personne ne l'attend de toute façon.

Azenet est seul.

Il à toujours été seul. Au fond, c'est la seule chose dont il est réellement certain.

L'imposant dragon siffle. Ça y est, il à fini de jouer.

Azenet sourit, tout va enfin se terminer.

Une patte ornée de griffes aussi longues et épaisses qu'une moto se lève.

La patte approche dangereusement du jeune homme.

Doucement.

Un centimètre après l'autre.

Azenet ferma les yeux, et serra les poings très fort.

La patte s'abat sur le Patrick, l'air déplacé projette le jeune homme au sol.

Azenet ne se relève pas, il attend.

Il attend la fin.

Mais la fin ne vient pas.

...

Quand Azenet ouvre les yeux, il est toujours sur le sol, mais la créature n'est plus la.

En revanche, il n'est pas seul.

Le jeune homme a la tête posé sur les genoux d'une personne, qui lui caresse les cheveux distraitement.

Il tente de se redresser, mais plus aucun muscles de son corps ne lui obéit.

Il distingue la couleur des cheveux de la personne, châtain. Et ses yeux, bleu.

Azenet parvient à chuchoter, au prix de gros efforts.

« _Unster ?_ »

La personne sourit, et une voix féminine lui répond.

Enfin, il en à l'impression. Il ne distingue pas les lèvres vermeilles bouger, mais il sait que c'est sa voix.

Une voix douce, qui semble s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher Azenet...Tu ne va pas mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai bien trop besoin de toi, mon cher petit trésor »

La main de la fille caresse sa joue.

Azenet se sent apaisé, il n'a plus peur.

Mais quelque chose cloche.

Il se sent sombrer, perdre conscience.

« Rejoins moi sur l'observatoire de la Comète... »

La voix est de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus lointaine.

Azenet se sent mal, et il ferme les yeux, pour de bon.

Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Azenet à couru aussi vite que ses jambes lui ont permis.

...

Azenet se relève en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant. Satané cauchemars.

Cette fille, il a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, mais il ne se souvient pas.

Il tient sa tête entre ses mains, que penser après un tel rêve ?

L'observatoire de la comète...Mais où a-t-il entendu ce nom...

Azenet soupira, puis un hurlement se fait entendre.

Azenet se lève, et sans prendre le temps de s'habille, attrape son portable et se précipite à l'extérieur.

Il ne sais pas ce qui à hurlé, mais il cours vers la source.

Il pleut.

Azenet cours, et s'enfonce dans la forêt, disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

Aypierre baille, ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'il essaye de faire ce truc, et pas moyen.

Il en à marre, alors il coupe tout. Tant pis, le KTP va attendre.

Aypierre frissonne, peut être que rester torse nu avec un pantalon de jogging n'est pas une bonne idée quand il fait froid.

Pour être honnête, Pierre meurt d'envie d'aller rejoindre Azenet.

Pour rien, juste pour discuter.

Pour être avec lui.

En y repensant, il se dit que Bill à raison, et qu'il est bien fou amoureux de son ami.

Aypierre sourit. Un sourire triste.

Il sait qu'Azenet n'est pas intéressé par lui. Parce qu'il l'a vu dessiner.

Cette fille aux yeux Azurés.

C'est dingue, Azenet dessine tellement bien.

Aypierre aime quand Aze dessine.

Aypierre aime quand Aze sourit.

Aypierre aime quand Aze rit.

Aypierre aime quand Aze le regarde.

Aypierre aime quand Aze est la.

Aypierre aime Aze.

Mais Aypierre souffre.

Il soupire et se lève de sa chaise, puis s'étire. Il a besoin de repos, mais il peut bien dormir plus tard, non ?

Aypierre se dirige vers sa fenêtre. Il pleut.

Un hurlement se fait entendre, Pierre sursaute et voit Azenet courir dehors. Il n'hésite pas une seconde, Pierre va rejoindre Aze.

Il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme aux yeux rouges.

Aypierre ne peut plus bouger, hypnotisé par ces pupilles envoûtantes.

Plus rien n'existe autour de Pierre, ils sont seuls, dans l'obscurité.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

L'homme sourit, et une voix se fait entendre, sans que les lèvres de celui ci ne bougent.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Aypierre...Aide moi. Trouves la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Aypierre sent comme des fourmis dans tout son corps. Ses paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes.

Il n'entend presque plus l'homme, il s'éloigne. Ou peut être perd t-il tout simplement conscience ?

« Trouve la gemme, Aypierre...Et sauves nous tous »

Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Aypierre vient de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Fukano est assis, dans une petite grotte surplombant la falaise. Un seul faux pas, et il tombe à l'eau. Et tout le monde sait que Fukano déteste l'eau.

Le demi-pokémon aime bien venir ici pourtant, il se sent en sécurité.

Et puis ici, il n'ennuie personne.

Il est seul.

Comme toujours.

Fukano soupire, à quoi bon.

Parfois, il à envie de sauter, mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il à peur.

Peur de survivre.

Il ne veux pas affronter les autres si il décide de sauter.

Il n'en peut plus, mais ils ne comprennent pas.

Alors il sourit, en permanence, parce que faire semblant à l'air de les contenter.

Ils le laissent tranquille

Il pleut.

Fukano s'approche du bord, et hurle à la pleine lune.

Un hurlement plein de douleur, de tristesse, un hurlement qui veut tout dire.

Ce n'est pas un Au revoir, c'est un Adieu.

Les larmes dévalent les joues du Pokémon, et tombent le long de la falaise, pour venir mourir dans l'océan.

Cette fois, c'est la bonne.

Mais soudain, Fukano se fige.

Une voix. Il entend une voix.

Il se retourne, Personne.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Fukano... »

Fukano frissonne, cette voix s'infiltre dans son esprit.

« Aide moi, deviens mon héros... »

La voix est lointaine.

« Trouve la, sauves nous tous... »

Fukano ne sais plus quoi penser, il est fatigué.

Si fatigué.

Ses paupières sont plus lourdes que du plomb, il sombre petit à petit dans un sommeil.

Il sent une présence, et une main se pose sur son dos.

Et le pousse.

Fukano tombe de la falaise.

Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Fukano sombre dans les profondeurs humides et glaciales de l'océan.

* * *

Azenet arrive, essoufflé, à la source du hurlement.

Mais personne.

Il pleut, l'obscurité gagne du terrain, et Azenet se retrouve seul avec un panneau portant une inscription faite d'un liquide rouge carmin.

« Méfie toi de Tessera »


End file.
